Distant lands
by venefica de animarum
Summary: AU Hermione hurt from a previous indiscretion from the prince of another realm struggles when she finds out about her sister's betrayal, but a certain grey-eyed tortured soul is about to change all of that. RATED: T


**Hey. Previous readers I have no excuses for not updating, my writing style has changed, so I'm sorry I guess? So welcome to my new story called distant lands. I hope you enjoy it Ingrid looks like Doutzen Kroes in my mind**

* * *

_**Hermione POV**_

_Sweat poured down like a waterfall falling on the cool marble floor, the sun beating down from the distant skylight. The walls of the great hall seemed to close in, the pillars looming over her- shadows looming over her shoulder-out of sight, but always there._

_The text on the ancient withered scroll seemed to blur into undistinguishable blobs, she squinted her brown doe like eyes trying desperately to adjust to the harsh light._

_Suddenly thousands of footsteps thundered off the cold walls, voices could be heard shouting, the clinks of swords clashing filled the air. The petite girl scrambled to put the scroll into her sack as the footsteps came closer._

_The heavy doors creaked open as the girl looked around desperately for a place to hide._

_A meaty man came into view, he had scruffy beard, which looked like it hadn't seen a wash in many many years and once he sneered at her, she could see his blackened yellowed teeth, he was wearing heavy polished silver armour, holding a bloodied sword by his side. He was flanked by over 4 dozen guards._

_As he edged closer she scuttled to the furthest corner of the wall, shaking in terror her eyes filled with fear. _

_He was less than 5 metres away now, she could smell his rancid curdling breath and see all the horrific scars on his face._

_Suddenly he reached out his hand and-_

"Hermione? Hermione?" A soft voice and shaking awoke her from her sleep. Hermione blearily opened one eye, big soft blue green eyes framed by huge lashes stared back at her.

The girl straightened back upwards then smoothened her pink dress encrusted with jewels. She had a flawless straight nose, beautiful eyes, perfect pink lips and a cascade of strawberry curls swept over her shoulders. Unfortunately this perfect girl was burdened with the _absolute_ burden of being a princess, vapid and vain as Ingrid was, she was Hermione's eldest sister

Ingrid looked down at Hermione's dishevelled state in disdain. "Hermione, mother said come to the dining hall at once and look acceptable please, for my benefit" She threw in one last final sneer before strutting off.

Hermione stretched before blearily rubbing her eyes, waiting for her maid, Kerry to come and help her into her dress and to do her hair.

* * *

Hermione walked down the cold lifeless corridors of the grand castle proudly with her head held up high, nodding in greeting to the knights who passed. As she reached the beautiful grandiose doors, the doors parted to reveal her Father, Mother and Ingrid sitting at the long table that stretched wall to wall of the Great hall, a table meant for at least 50 people, for planning, scheming and attacking the enemy.

"Hello Hermione, dear" Her Father beamed "Sit" He said as he gestured towards the great magnitude of chairs surrounding him.

She did as commanded and slowly sat in the chair that swallowed her petite frame "Father, Ingrid said you had something important to say" She lied, sneaking a look at Ingrid who was looking as haughty as ever.

"Ah yes, Hermione." Her Father laughed merrily "We are having a ball tonight, were we will announce the news. All the important figures from all the realms are coming"

"What? How come I've only heard about this now" She replied, looking furiously around the room, accusing them with her eyes.

"Hermione, dear this news may not be beneficial to all" Her Mother interjected, her eyes flashed with warning.

"No, I can't deal with this bullshit right now" She bellowed at them, storming out the room

* * *

"Maybe I shouldn't have been so dramatic, but I just don't want to see _him_ again, but on the plus side get to see Ron again" Hermione sighed, stroking her Crookshanks fur.

"He just hurt me so much, he knew what he was doing with Ingrid and Father had a hard time keeping the scandal of Ingrid's abortion out of public eye." She replied to herself

"I'm still scared to say his name. He. Victor" She snarled back

"I'm so excited to see Ron again though, he's the only boy I can really connect to and it's different than when I'm with Harry. He's so beautiful, funny and perfect." She sighed. She was in deep.

"Hermione? Hermione" Ingrid called from down the hallway

"Yes Ingrid" Hermione replied grouchily

"Ron's here"

A smile flew onto her face as she swung her legs off the bed and began to run down the hallway to Ingrid's room.

She stuttered to a stop outside the door.

Amidst the bubblegum pink of Ingrid's room was Ron sitting on a ridiculously ornate chair laughing as Ingrid leant over him, ample bosom on display. They both held laughter in their eyes.

"Urm? Ingrid?" Hermione asked unsurely, hesitantly hovering outside her door.

"Ah yes, Hermione" Ingrid straightened frivolously in a fit of giggles, her hand resting on Ron's arm. "Here he is still in one piece" Which earned a bout of laughter from Ronald.

* * *

"So I didn't realise you and Ingrid were close" Hermione mentioned casually, when Ron and her were alone in the gardens.

"Yeah, I guess we are, I mean she isn't as bad as you made her to be" He shrugged sheepishly.

"You do realise she was only being 'nice' to you to annoy me"

"And pray tell why would it annoy you?"

"It doesn't matter" She muttered

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that"

"You fucking know why you smug bastard"

"Well maybe I like her more than you"

"You know what see if I fucking care"

She stormed off, leaving Ron just standing there regretfully. She was trying not to cry, maybe if she just found the answer to what she really wanted from Ron, maybe she could tell him one day.

* * *

After much thought on Hermione's part she decided to talk to Ron after the ball and then maybe they could _finally _start officially dating.

As her maid Kerry was doing her hair, delicate hands pressing the curls up with little diamond pins, assembling the disordered mess, into a somewhat presentable style.

"Hermione, which dress do you want to wear tonight?" Kerry questioned, gesturing to the mass of silk and velvet laid out on the bed, a smile spread onto her face, she was going to wow Ron tonight and show Victor what he was missing

She smiled devilishly as she took in her appearance, with minimal make up and a over-elaborate hair do, she just looked like one of the other many girls tittering downstairs. But what really caught an outsiders eye was the dress.

The dark purple dress set off her hair perfectly. The bodice was embroided in multiple diamonds in flower shapes, which drew attention to the curves that weren't there before. The bottom of the dress fanned out in ruffles, which were just short of being 'over-girly'.

The dress was a gift from Ingrid, not something she would usually wear, in fear of looking ridiculous, but as she strutted into the hall, she felt less than ridiculous. Though without an escort she held her own. Earning stares from multiple boys, including Ron.

For once she felt desirable, she had never had anyone call her beautiful before not even Victor, but tonight the compliments came flooding in. And once Victor turned up, albeit looking handsome as ever, with his stunning blonde fiancé on his arm, he too fell under the spell that her aura expelled to all those around her.

Hermione who was feeling light headed from all the spinning had paused for a drink on the nearest table, when she heard the clinking of a wine glass from the stage, which was artfully positioned in the direction of the tables.

Hermione's eyes drew up to her father who was beaming on the stage begun a speech about the future of the kingdom, before revealing news that stole the air out of Hermione.

"I hereby announce the engagement of my daughter, Ingrid Granger to my future son-in-law, the charming Ronald Weasely"

Cheers erupted around her, but she couldn't breathe, she stumbled out of the room. Not caring about her peer's opinion tears blurring her eyes. She turned a corner and toppled into strong arms and a pair of steely grey eyes.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. **

**This is the dress Hermione wears to the ball **** . **

**Please leave a review telling me what you think- how about you also tell me who your OTP is and why?**

**Thanks for reading**

_**Jx**_


End file.
